The Return of the Ulimate Enemy
by White Jaguar
Summary: Danny's dark evil alternate self manages to escape and is ready to wreck havoc. However another Phantom from the future comes ready to do anything to stop the Dark Phantom...the future Dani Phantom herself! She must team up with the original/current Danny Phantom in order to stop this evil ghost and the destruction he will cause.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Return

"What you gonna do now Phantom?! You're outnumbered, outmatched, and I have your friends as ransom! So don't try any tricks!" Yelled Youngblood in his cocky tone. His skeleton crew chuckled as if he told a hilarious joke.

Danny's mind raced. He was currently tied with some ghost power cancelling cord and his best friends Tucker and Sam were being held in a ghostly net by a large burly ghost pirate. Not to mention that Youngblood held his sword up to Danny's throat.

"Now what shall be the fate of the famed ghost hero now that I have the upper hand?" Inquired Youngblood.

His crew started to name off ideas but suddenly something attacked the crew and rescued Tucker and Sam.

"What in the real world is happening?!" Screeched Youngblood. He was then hit by a bright green ghost ray that knocked him backward and away from Danny. His parrot was also knocked off.

Suddenly everyone was looking at the direction of Danny but the trio was now a foursome with the rescuer bearing a striking resemblance to Danny Phantom himself but this ghost was for sure female, wearing more feminine style clothes, and she was older than the teens as in her early twenties.

Suddenly Youngblood started laughing hard and his crew soon joined as he taunted "Oh my, your sister is trying to be like you that she even got ghost powers like you. Oh man! At least come up with your own symbol! I can't believe how much you've de-matured!

"Youngblood, if you don't leave pronto, I am going to kiss you and play house with your crew.

Youngblood's face turned pale, (even by ghost standards) was stunned for a couple of seconds as if was going to faint or cry.

Youngblood screamed like a banshee and screamed out orders to his skeleton crew to flee the scene. "I can't catch cooties, its way worse than scurvy!" Quickly the ghost pirates retreated giving the mysterious new Phantom the opportunity to escape and free Danny.

The trio ended up questioning her rather than thanking her on why she aided them or why she looked like Danny, but then Danny got a feeling about her. "Wait you're my ghost cousin Danielle, aren't you? That's why you know us and have my symbol. You're not Jazz at all."

"Correct and no the Ecto-Dejecto didn't have anything really with aging me. I'm rather embarrassed with how long it took me figure out the kiss threat." She answered.

"Well it was awesome! You got Youngblood and his gang to retreat without a fight." Tucker giggled with glee. Sam even smiled at the brilliant idea.

Danielle continued, "If cooties where a real condition, then the CDC would have something to say about it. I remember when- Where's Mom, Dad, and Jazz?"

"Back at home." Danny replied also wondering if she had possibly travelled from the future or if something else had happened to her. For one thing her costume/outfit was quite different.

"We need to get them out of here. They are in grave danger and so are countless other souls. We're burning daylight. He's back."

"Who's back?" The three teenagers asked in unison.

"Your alternate future self." She answered in dread.

Everyone's hearts suck like stones but Sam wasn't convinced.

"How do we know that you are the real deal and not trying to trick us?" She questioned the ghostgirl.

"I overshadowed Mr. Lancer and my mom as well as distracting my dad in order to keep you three from getting into trouble for ditching school and pilfering the Spector Speeder. You used it to travel to Colorado in order to save Danny from Vlad who was doing cloning experiments. I know that Danny got his powers from an accident in the lab. I'm from the future and I want to explain later because countless people are in serious danger and that monster is coming." Danielle explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one said anything on the flight back to Fenton Works and directions were unneeded for Danielle since she already knew the way. Danny figured that she must be part of his family and household because she referred to his parents as her own as well. Somewhere in her past with his future, his family must have adopted her.

Once they reached Fenton Works Danielle took a big breath as if she was bracing herself for something major. She then looked at Danny as if she was going to ask him about something.

"Danny, I know that Jazz knows about you being part ghost but do Mom and Dad? I don't think I have been adopted or introduced yet." She inquired.

Danny had to admit he hadn't told them nor had they figured it out as of this current time and reality. She also knew that meant that the rest of the family didn't know her yet or even had adopted her.

"Dani, I think I should be the one to explain to the family the whole alternate stuff. Just wait in my room until I have explained and call you down. You know where my room is this year right?" Danny suggested.

"I will be able to find it." She answered.

"You have proof right? Good solid proof of the future, right?" Tucker asked before she headed inside (using her ghost powers of course).

"Yes I indeed do." Danielle answered and pulled out an electronic device that contained images of the Fenton family on a vacation with her included as a teenager.

The three teens then hurried inside the home and down the stairs to find Danny's (and technically Danielle's) parents working in the lab on one of their many inventions and devices.

"Ah Danny, just in time!" Called his father. "I call this weapon the Fenton-

"Dad! Not now! We're all in serious danger! We need to pack and leave or something!" Danny protested.

Suddenly it got quite and Jack and Maddie's attention.

"What sort of danger sweetie?" Maddie asked her son.

"An evil, plotting, blood thirsty ghost with connections to –

"Evil ghost? I'll tear that ghost apart molecule by molecule with the Fenton Peeler! It's not going to get to my family!" Jack stated strong in confidence.

"No! Dad! It's far more serious than you can handle!" Danny protested.

"Oh Danny, you know that your father and I can handle any ghost no matter how evil. After all they're mostly evil and bothersome too. Especially that Phantom kid. Jack did you fix those wires for the ecto armor? I want to perfect the neuro receptors." Maddie assured.

"Danny, I don't think they will listen to you even when the subject is ghosts." Sam stated.

"I'm going to have to do what I have to do. I don't think there's enough time to explain." He answered to Sam.

"Mom, Dad." He called for them and got their attention. They turned to give their full attention to him.

"I'm going ghost!" He transformed into his ghost fighting phantom form in front of his parents. They were going to have to find out about this eventually.

The both of them were stunned as if they were about to faint since they were now looking at a ghost who was not only their son but Amity Park's famed ghost hero. And for the past few months they had been hunting him and thinking he was a public menace. They were now at a loss of what to do. Danny being the ghostboy was not one of the things that they could have ever imagined.

Danny took advantage of their stunned state to confirm that he truly was their son not some ghostly imposter and mentioned and explained how the Fenton technology and equipment functioned. He also told about the accident he had in the Fenton Ghost Portal with Sam and Tucker backing him up and making other supporting statements. Then it started to all make sense once they put the pieces together.

"Danny, why didn't you tell us this before? How could you not tell us that you gained ghost powers? Why did you and your friends keep this a secret from us?" Maddie asked while trying to control her temper. She was clearly upset with her son for keeping such a secret. Jack was also at a loss on how to deal such a conflict. He was dedicated to researching on how to fight and even destroy ghosts but now was conflicted since not only was his son a ghost (or at least part) but was a famous one and was Jack's (as well as Maddie's) main target. Sam and Tucker were also unsure of whether or not Jack or Maddie would do with them. Possibly forbid them from hanging out with Danny for who knew how long. Would they expose their son to the public, just tell a few key people, or go along with the secret?

It was a very surreal while that seemed to last so much longer until Sam spoke up.

"Hello? Aren't we all in some grave danger? Fenton Works is going to be the first place that evil ghost is going to look?" She flat out stated and got everyone to snap out of the moment.

"And we need to get Jazz too! Where is she?" Danny cried out as he realized that he almost forgotten her.

"In her room." Jack answered while still semi dumbfounded by the revelation of his own son having ghost abilities. Danny left to go fetch her.

"We need to go somewhere far off quick!" Stated Tucker in a panic while looking at his PDA for possible hiding places.

"Tucker, Sam I know that you two mean well but what makes you think that this is something we can't handle? Why do we need to pack and hide?" Maddie asked unsure if such a drastic move was necessary.

"We promise to explain later but we need to move out of harm's way which is that ghost. He's pure violence and evil and wants you and others dead. He seeks to produce death, destruction, fear, and sorrow. Plus he's from in alternate future which we prevented. He knows you're able to thwart him and that's why he wants you and others eliminated.

Danny came down in the lab with Jazz and that another ghost that his family didn't recognize. After some quick explanations a quick promise of full explanations later, both the Fenton RV and Specter Speeder were packed and given directions to a destination that Danielle knew of that the Dark Phantom would not know about. She just hoped it would suffice until after the crisis was over. The rest of the family were really eager to know who this mysterious ghost enemy was and who was this young woman who look like Danny was. Why was she helping him and how was she connected to him?


End file.
